Harder
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: It takes a hard time to make Natsu realizes his love for Lucy, but it turns out that confessing to Lucy is harder ! Read on and don't forget the reviews ! One shot !


**Hello guys !**

 **I'm back with another NaLu fic !**

 **I'm still working on 'Feelings', so just patiently wait, okay ? I'm still ransacking my brain for good ideas :)**

 **Hope you enjoy reading this one !**

 **Disclaimer : All hail Mashima Hiro for bringing Fairy Tail to this world !**

* * *

Another one.

And another one.

A minute later, another one.

"Natsu, will you please stop sighing?"

Natsu Dragneel turned his head to face Happy, his cat and best partner that was sitting on top of the bar table, right next to his head that was lying on top of the table. The cat was munching a fish but gave off an irritating look towards Natsu.

Another sigh slipped off the fire dragon slayer's mouth.

"What's gotten into you?" Happy asked. "Why don't you fight with Gray and stop sighing already?"

"I'm not in the mood to fight." Natsu simply said.

Happy's eyes widened. He stopped munching his fish and blankly staring at Natsu. "Are you broken or something?" he asked.

Another sigh. "Maybe." Natsu said.

This time, Happy's fish slipped off his mouth with its head bitten off. He got up on his two cute blue legs and darted off to Mirajane who was cleaning mugs.

"Mira! Mira!" Happy called.

Mirajane turned her head and faced Happy. "What's wrong Happy? What's with the scared face?"

"Natsu is broken!" Happy blurted.

Mirajane blinked her eyes several times and tilted her head a bit. "Broken?" she repeated.

Happy nodded his head and pointed at Natsu. "Fix him, Mira! He's not the Natsu I know!"

Mirajane looked over Happy's head and saw Natsu's head lying on the table. His face looked miserable and from where she was standing, Natsu looked like a blob of misery. She smiled softly and walked towards him.

"Natsu?" she softly called. "What's wrong?"

Another sigh escaped from Natsu's mouth. "I'm broken." he simply said.

Happy yelped. "He is really broken!"

Mirajane softly chuckled. "Something's bothering you?" she asked.

This time, Natsu lifted up his head and knocked his forehead softly on the table. He let out another sigh.

"Natsu, sighing is so not you." Happy commented and walked towards Natsu.

He lifted his head up this time, put his chin on the table and looked at Mirajane. His face looked miserable.

"Something's definitely bothering you." The eldest of the Strauss siblings said. "Are you bored?"

Natsu shook his head. "If I am, I could just fighting Gray to shake it away." he said.

"So?" Mirajane asked again.

"Maybe you accidentally burned your brain, Natsu." Happy said. "That's why you're broken."

Natsu dryly laughed.

"You know, if there's something bugging you, you could always tell me." Mirajane said. "Maybe I can help."

"Which reminds me," Happy cut. "where is Lucy anyway?"

Natsu's body stiffened and that didn't go unnoticed by Mirajane.

"She's out with Levy," Mirajane said while observing the fire dragon slayer carefully. "why did you ask, Happy?"

Happy pointed at Natsu with a smirk. "Natsu's been broken ever since Lucy went out with Levy. I just remembered that."

A glint sparkled in Mirajane's eyes. Natsu groaned.

"Are you bored without Lucy here?" Mirajane asked.

Another groan. Natsu just pouted, didn't want to answer. Well actually, he knew the answer. He wasn't feeling bored without Lucy. He was... He was feeling lonely without her.

"Or are you feeling lonely without her?" Mirajane asked with a grin.

Natsu groaned again. He suddenly lifted his head and slammed his hands on the bar table. "How can I'm feeling lonely when everyone is here? But I am!" he blurted out, didn't realize that everyone in the guild was staring at him now. "It's just... Ugh! It never feel the same if Lucy isn't here! I need her here! Why did she go out anyway?"

Happy smirked while Mirajane softly chuckled. "Well, she has rights to go out with her friends, you know. Other friends."

"I know that!" Natsu growled. "But what if some perverts out there tried to flirt with her? What if some bastards tried to hit on her? What if she bumped into something dangerous?"

"Lily's with them." Happy added.

Natsu glared at the innocent air. "I'm still worried!" he said. "Even when she's with me, there are still bastards who tried to hit on her! Screw those perverts!"

Right now, the guild was grinning wide. Natsu didn't care though.

"You can't help it, Natsu." Happy said. "Lucy _is_... tempting."

"All those guys want is only her body, damn it!" Natsu was practically furious now. "Why can't they just leave her alone? Can't they see that she's with me?"

"You really are broken." Happy muttered.

"And why can't she be back already?" Natsu frustrated.

"Natsu, she'll be fine." Mirajane calmly said. "You know Lucy isn't weak."

"I know that." Natsu grumbled. "I know how strong she is."

"Then you don't have to worry. Besides, Lily is with them. Levy can fight too." Mirajane added.

Natsu slammed his hands again on the table and stared at Mirajane. "I can't be calm if she isn't with me!" he said and finally walked out of the guild with his feet stomping.

Mirajane sighed heavily after Natsu had left. "Why can't he realize already that he has completely utterly fallen in love with Lucy?"

"I wonder when those two will be together." Happy added.

Mirajane sighed one more time. "In this kind of matters, Lucy is as dense as Natsu. Probably she's even more dense than him."

Happy smirked. "True."

* * *

Natsu was stomping his feet all the way. He was so damn worried about Lucy. Bad thoughts kept swimming inside his head. If anything bad happened to Lucy, he knew he couldn't handle it.

Natsu finally sighed and stopped stomping. Instead, he walked in silent and let his mind drifted off.

He didn't know why and when, but he did realize that he had been overly protective nowadays. Okay, maybe glaring at guys who were staring at Lucy's body was nothing new. He practically had been doing that ever since... Now that he thought about it, since when exactly he had been glaring at guys who were staring at his partner? But hey, he just didn't like those hungry eyes. And Lucy wasn't exactly helping him. That blonde still loved to show her wonderful body to almost everyone. Geez, couldn't she see that without those minimum clothes, she was beautiful already? Not to mention her chocolate eyes and golden hair. Her big smile and her wonderful scent.

Natsu snorted. There it goes again. Him and his stupid hormones. And his stupid dragon instinct. And his stupid brain.

The first time he wondered about Lucy's body, he felt like he was a pervert. But when other guys were staring at Lucy like she was a delicious meal, he had this urge to burn those hungry eyes. Or maybe just burn those guys away.

And for the first time in his entire life, he wanted to keep Lucy to himself more than anything else. He wanted to stay by Lucy's side, he wanted to have more alone times with her, he wanted no other guys around Lucy but him, he wanted her badly.

Natsu sighed again. He began to wonder how many sighs had slipped off from his mouth?

He needed to see Lucy fast, before he exploded out of worry.

* * *

When Natsu was back at the guild, his nose instantly tried to smell Lucy's scent while his eyes darted off to see the lovely blond hair and his ears perked up to catch her voice.

Which resulted in zero results.

Lucy hadn't come back yet.

"Done with your frustration, flame brain?" Gray grinned and walked towards Natsu.

"Get away, stripper, I'm not in the mood." Natsu grumbled.

Gray laughed. "She'll be fine, dude. Her kick can send someone ten meters away, you know."

"Not to mention her spirits, Natsu," Erza added. "don't worry."

Natsu groaned. "Why does it take so long for her anyway?"

"Stop being so over reactive," Gray growled. "what's gotten into you anyway?"

"Since when you become so protective over Lucy anyway?" Erza asked.

"Since... I don't know." he mumbled.

"Natsu," Erza sighed and crossed her hands on her chest. "I want to ask you a question."

"What?"

"How do you exactly feel about Lucy?" Erza asked. "Is she more than a nakama?"

"That's two questions actually." Gray muttered and Erza gave a glare at him.

Natsu stared at Erza for a moment and then looked down on the guild's floor. He thought for a second and then lifted his head up again. "No, she's way more than just a nakama." he answered.

The whole guild went silent again but then cheered loudly. Natsu got startled by his guild friends' roaring of happiness.

"What? What?" he blankly asked.

Erza looked at him proudly while Gray grinned wickedly.

"So, you like her?" Erza asked.

Natsu looked at his childhood friend as if she had just went down from the moon. "Of course I like Lucy, Erza!"

"Erza, you got wrong question, there," Gray said. "you're supposed to ask him whether he loves Lucy or not."

"What's the different anyway?" Natsu muttered.

"Of course it's different, Natsu-san!" Wendy suddenly said. "Love is a feeling of a deeper like! I mean, when you only want Lucy-san for yourself, or you want her to smile everyday, or maybe when you hate seeing her cry, or maybe when you want to be the reason of her happiness every single day!"

"Or if you wanted to kiss her." Gray added.

"Or doing some naughty stuffs with her." Cana added from somewhere.

Upon hearing Gray and Cana, Wendy's suddenly blushed. Natsu blinked for several times. When he understood what Gray and Cana had just said, his face instantly became red. As red as Erza's hair. And he got a nosebleed too.

Gray laughed out loud upon seeing blood trickled down from Natsu's nose.

"Shut your mouth, ice prick." Natsu grumbled while covering his nose.

"Although that kind of thoughts is inappropriate, Natsu, I have to say that you are indeed in love with Lucy." Erza said.

More blood trickled down from Natsu's nose and Gray's laugh became louder.

"Ow my stomach..." Gray said between his laughs but he still couldn't stop laughing.

"Would you shut it, you damn stripper!" Natsu growled. Gray couldn't stop laughing though, seeing how red his face was and blood kept trickling down.

Erza let out a soft chuckle. "Now that you know you love her, you have to tell her, Natsu."

Upon hearing the suggestion, suddenly Natsu freaked out. "No! No! I can't do that! What if she rejected me?"

"I highly doubt that'll happen." Erza said.

"No, Erza, no!" Natsu protested. "I can't, I seriously can't! If Lucy rejected me, I know I can't go on! I'll probably drop dead on the spot!"

"Natsu, you're exaggerating!" Erza groaned. "There's just no way Lucy will reject you!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Natsu, I'm not blind, alright? Everyone can see that you love her way too much and she loves you equally!"

Another nosebleed. Gray laughed again until his stomach cramped.

"A-Are you sure about that?" Natsu asked.

"I'm damn sure about that." Erza added with a smile. "Gray, are you done laughing already? Your stomach's going to explode, you know."

Gray curled up already on the floor and laughing soundless. It took a while for him to calm down but he eventually calmed down. Although he shed tears a little.

"Oh gosh, that's so hilarious!" Gray said. "Ow my stomach..."

"Why don't you confess to her, Natsu?" Mirajane asked from the bar. "The sooner she becomes yours the better."

"I don't need confessions to show that Lucy is mine." Natsu muttered.

"But certainly it'll be more convincing if you said Lucy is yours because she is your girlfriend rather because she is your nakama." Mirajane added.

"I highly doubt Natsu only wants Lucy to be his girlfriend." Happy muttered.

Mirajane's face lit up with glow. "Is Natsu thinking about marrying Lucy?" she asks enthusiastically.

Another nosebleed. Gray was laughing again but then stopped because his stomach cramped up instantly.

"Seeing his nosebleed, I'm sure that kind of thought crossed his mind several times already." Gray smirked. "Damn my stomach..."

"But that reminds me, Natsu," Lisanna spoke up. "how exactly do you want to confess to her?"

"It has to be super romantic!" Mirajane said.

"I doubt romantic is in Natsu's dictionary." Lisanna chuckled. "But seriously Natsu, you gotta do this right if you want to confess. You can't possibly confessing to her more than one time."

"You have to do it right to leave a deep impression to Lucy!" Mirajane said again.

"Why can't I just say I love her and ask her to be my girlfriend already?" Natsu asked.

"No!" Both Mirajane and Lisanna said at the same time. "Big no, mister! That's so not romantic!"

"Though it's super Natsu's style." Gray added.

"No no!" Lisanna repeated.

"Then how am I supposed to confess?" Natsu asked.

"We'll create the aura for you!" Mirajane happily said. "Then you can say how enchanting she is and stuffs!"

"Mira, I don't think Natsu's really that kind of sweet talker." Happy said.

"Hey!" Natsu protested. "I can be sweet too you know if I want to!"

Mirajane clapped her hands happily. "Then let's get started!"

* * *

Since then, the guild had been trying it best to create an aura for Natsu to confess. But, for some reason, whenever Natsu and Lucy were alone, there were always distractions.

Most of the distractions came from Levy.

Apparently, there was a new series came up, and both Levy and Lucy were so excited. Those two book lovers kept talking about the new series everyday.

Which ruined Natsu and Lucy's alone time together. Natsu couldn't blame Levy for that because Levy had no idea that Natsu was going to confess to Lucy. The guild had been trying to tell Levy but because she was so busy with Lucy, they had no time to. Not to mention the missions Levy took with her team, and most of the time, Lucy tagged along.

Jet and Droy tried to tell Levy, but upon seeing the smile on her face when she talked about the new series with Lucy, their hearts went wobbly and they couldn't say a word. All they could do was going all mushy staring at Levy's cute face.

And for some reasons, Lucy also became the distractions. She took so many solo jobs-of course easy ones-and hardly left any private time with Natsu.

Which was the reason for the dragon slayer's depressed mood. He had been scowling since morning because his blonde hadn't returned from her solo mission.

He knew perfectly that she was going to be just fine, but he was so damn lonely without her. He needed her presence beside him, and definitely he needed her smile to lighten up his day.

"Natsu, your face looked weird." Happy muttered while munching down his fish.

"I know."

"You're lonely, aren't you?" Happy grinned. "How sweet is that."

"Why can't she be back already?"

"Are you that eager to confess to her?" Happy asked.

"Not really, I don't know." Natsu sighed. "I just want to talk to her. I want her beside me. I want her by my side."

"I don't know being love struck could make you this broken, Natsu." Happy chuckled.

Natsu let out a soft chuckle. "Me neither."

Just right then, the guild's door opened and Natsu turned his neck so fast it made a soft 'crack' sound.

"I'm back!" Levy and her team returned.

Natsu let out a small sigh then back lying his head on top of the bar table.

"What's wrong with you, Natsu?" Levy asked. "You looked miserable. Has Lu-chan returned yet?"

"No, not yet." Happy said. "She's sure taking her time."

Levy nodded. "I wonder why she's so eager to take solo missions. Is she avoiding you guys or something?"

"I doubt that." Happy said. "Wait Natsu, you didn't make her upset or anything like that, right?"

Natsu's eyes widened and he went stiff. "I... don't think so." he said after thinking for a while.

"Oh I know why she took those missions!" Levy said. "She wants to get the rewards for buying that new series!"

Natsu snorted. "She can always go with me. Why bother going alone?"

"You know Lu-chan," Levy cheered. "she knew this is nothing big so probably she just wanted to solve it by herself."

"Which reminds me, Levy," Mirajane suddenly spoke up. "I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"You see, Natsu finally realized that he fell in love with Lucy, and now he wants to confess to her."

Levy's eyes sparkled instantly. "Oh I know it! I know it! I know you two will end up together!"

Mirajane chuckled. "And that's why I want you to create some space for the two of them so Natsu can confess."

Levy suddenly laughed dryly. "I've become some sorts of distractions, haven't I?"

"It's not like that!" Natsu instantly said. "It's just.."

"You want some time alone with her, got that." Levy winked. "This is so exciting! Now Lu-chan doesn't need to bury her feelings anymore!"

Natsu's ears perked up and he moved his head to face Levy. "What do you mean by that?"

Levy giggled. "Lu-chan is aware about her love for you Natsu, since around two months ago. But she told me she's just gonna hide her feelings until it fade away because she's pretty sure you won't return it."

"How come she can think something like that?" Natsu sat up and looked at Levy confusedly. Hurt also showed on his eyes.

Levy smiled softly. "Many reasons led that kind of conclusion to her, but hey, you're going to confess to her, right? It'll surely chase that conclusion away."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, I love her and I'm definitely going to tell her that."

* * *

With Levy's suggestion, finally Natsu was ready to confess. Levy was taking Lucy to a bookstore to buy the new series, to buy time for Natsu to get ready.

"Lu-chan, I can't wait to read these!" Levy happily said, with a louder voice than usual to give the code.

All of the guild members instantly hid, and left Natsu alone. This is it. He's going to confess to his blonde.

Lucy's clear laugh could be heard.

"Let's get inside and read!" Levy said again.

Natsu's heart beat faster and he was getting more nervous as seconds passed by. Right just before Levy opened the guild's door, Natsu could hear Lucy stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Something's wrong here." Lucy said and Natsu nervously gulped down. Uh-oh.

"What's wrong?" Levy tried her best to act innocent so Lucy wouldn't suspect anything.

"Don't you notice it, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked. "Something's definitely wrong with this guild. Are you sure this is our guild?"

"Well of course, Lu-chan!" Levy said. "Why? What's wrong?"

Lucy frowned and lifted one of her eyebrows. "The guild's being way too quiet."

Uh-oh.

"Fairy Tail has never been this quiet before."

"Well, they probably just went out on missions! Besides, if the guild is quiet, then we can read peacefully!"

Lucy still had her doubts. "I doubt having no members will make the guild this quiet. I mean, Fairy Tail has never been quiet!"

Levy laughed nervously. "Oh come on Lu-chan, you're just imagining things!"

"Are you sure the guild members aren't up to something?"

Levy choked. "L-Like what?"

"I don't know. Surprise or something like that? Cause the aura around the guild right now is the same like when we were about to give surprise for Erza on her birthday."

Levy laughed dryly. "You're really imagining things, Lu-chan."

Lucy looked at Levy. "Now I'm really scared. What's with you, Levy? You seemed nervous and... so eager to get inside the guild?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Okay." Lucy's tone getting firm. "I'm not moving my legs until you tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on!"

"You're being way too nervous Levy for nothing's going on."

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious too. I'm not going to move an inch unless you tell me what the guild's up to."

"The guild's up to nothing!"

"Stop raising your voice like that. You're getting weirder too."

"Am not! Oh come on Lu-chan, just get inside, please?"

"No way."

"Lu-chan!"

"I'm sure today's nobody's birthday. So that means... Hold on a sec, Levy-chan, you didn't tell Mira about my feelings towards Natsu, right?"

This time, Natsu got another nosebleed.

"O-Of course not!" Levy said. "Why do you think I did that?"

"Considering Mira loves things like confessing and stuff," Lucy said. "it's no wonder for the guild to be this quiet if Mira plans to make a surprise confession. And I'm not confessing to him!"

"Lu-chan, stop being embarassed and just get inside already!"

"See, I'm right, aren't I? The guild is really up to something, isn't it? Is Mira really planning a surprise confession?"

"Lu-chan!"

"I highly doubt Natsu's going to confess, anyway. But then again, if Mira plans me to make the confession, why didn't she say anything to me?"

"Lu-chan!"

"I ain't going inside there!" Lucy said. "I'm too embarassed, Levy-chan!"

"Lu-chan, stop your blabbering, and just get inside!"

"Natsu's in there, isn't he?" Lucy squeaked. "I'm not seeing him like this! I don't even plan to confess to him!"

"Lu-chan, you're not the one-"

"I'm pretty sure Natsu's going to reject me even if I do confess! Oh gosh, why do I have to fall in love with someone who won't love me back?"

"Lu-chan, who says-"

"I'm not risking my friendship with him!"

"Lu-chan, listen to me-"

"I'm going home!" Lucy darted off immediately.

"Lu-chan!"

Natsu groaned, followed by the other guild members. How come it is so hard to confess to Lucy?

* * *

Never in his entire life Natsu felt this exhausted. He never even knew that confessing to the girl he loved would be this hard. Natsu sighed softly and kept walking away from the guild.

Don't ask what happened after Lucy darted off. Natsu wasn't in the mood to tell. Let's just say that everything went chaotic and Natsu decided to just go home.

Which strangely he arrived at Lucy's home sweet home. Natsu looked up at the open window of Lucy's room and chuckled softly. No matter what he did, he would always come back here.

Because Lucy's his home.

Natsu jumped up and entered Lucy's room from the window. Lucy was lying on her bad, her back facing him. Judging from her breathing, Natsu presumed she was sleeping.

Another chuckle slipped off from his mouth and he jumped down to her floor soundless. He walked softly around her bed and crouched down to level his face with Lucy's.

She was so cute when she was sleeping. So peaceful and so damn enchanting.

Natsu's eyes softened upon staring at Lucy's face. He brushed Lucy's bangs softly with his hand.

"You are really a weirdo," Natsu let out a chuckle. "how come those kind of thoughts could come to your mind, Luce? Me? Can't confess? I can, stupid."

"Don't ask me when did exactly I fall in love with you, but all I know is that I am. You're a weirdo but I really love you. I guess I started to fall in love with you along those missions we took together. Do you know why I fell in love with you, Luce? Because you're strong. You're cheerful, you're caring, you're amazing."

"And do you know how beautiful you are? You don't need those revealing clothes you know. Oh wait, you need them but if you're with me only. Only I get to see more of you Luce, not those pervert bastards out there."

"And do you know how much I love your smile? Your smile is magical you know, Luce. Whenever I'm sad or I'm about to lose in my fight, just give me your smile and I can get back on my feet again. Your smile gives me strength, Luce."

"I really really love you, Luce," Natsu said. "I love you so much."

Natsu kept staring at Lucy's sleeping face and chukcled. "I'm confessing while the girl I love is sleeping."

He kept staring at Lucy until he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and kissed Lucy's lips softly.

"It isn't hard to just confess, right?"

Natsu's eyes widened and he leaned back to see Lucy's face. She was staring back at him with cute blush on her cheeks.

"You're awake?" Natsu asked. "Since when?"

"Since you came through the window." Lucy softly said. She leaned in to shocked Natsu and kissed him. "I love you too, you stupid dragon."

Natsu's face went red and Lucy chuckled. She shifted on her bed and opened her blanket. "Come here."

Natsu didn't waste his time and quickly entered Lucy's bed. He hugged her instanly and she cuddled to his chest.

"I'm the happiest person in this world." Natsu sighed. He hugged his new girlfriend tighter.

"I'm happy too." Lucy said. "I knew there was something weird in the guild today. You're planning a surprise confess, right?"

Natsu laughed. "Yeah. And you kinda figured it out."

Lucy laughed too. "I don't need that kind of thing, Natsu. Just confess to me truthfully."

Natsu grinned stupidly. "I should've done that from the start, but Lisanna and Mirajane said that isn't romantic."

Lucy snorted. "I don't need romantic things ever since I fell in love with you."

Natsu looked down on Lucy and she looked up while grinning. Natsu bit her nose softly. "I can be romantic too, you know."

Lucy smiled contently. "I'm looking forward to it."

Natsu smiled too and he kissed his Lucy over and over again.

That night was a beautiful night for both of them.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this ?**

 **I'm waiting for your reviews, my lovely readers !**


End file.
